ifamefandomcom-20200214-history
Britney Love
Britney Anne Love (born February 19, 1984), is a Spotlight pop singer, dancer, actress, and songwriter. Her debut album The Real Me made her a huge pop female threat in the business in the Spring of 2006. It spawned three singles, including its two biggest hits "Only U" and "Touch Me". The album sold over 2 million albums. Her sophomore effort My Desire continued her name in the industry, but didn't have as much success, selling short of 900,000 copies. Months after that she released Danger Zone which put her back in the prime of Pop giving her two Grammy awards. Her fourth album Explicit became her most critically acclaimed album, also giving her her first #1 debut and selling over 530,000 in the first week. The album also pushed her to having five total #1s in her career, a high number in comparison to other artists. Love has sold over 11 million albums since the beginning of her career.. Her fame has led her to venture out into movies, cosmetic perfume lines, and TV shows. Her singing career has also led her to become a spokesperson for Pepsi. Early life Discovery Britney Anne Love was born February 19, 1984 in Dallas, Texas, to mother Lynn Love and Paul Love. Love has a brother, Kent, and sister, Jamie. When younger Britney wanted to become a full time actress. She tried out at a lot of child commercials, but never made it into one because she became so nervous at each tryout, the cast recruits would ask her to come back. It wasn't until she was about 15 that she realized that she wanted to take a shot at singing. From that point on she signed up at her church's choir and participated in the talent shows at her high school, winning in her 11th grade year. At the age of 22, Britney moved to Unibe, leaving a part time job as a waitress, where she was picked up by a talent manager and began working on her career. Music Career 2006: The Real Me Love released her debut single, "I'm Playing Games", in the late Winter/early Spring of 2006 to become a moderate hit. It peaked at #10 on the Billboard Hot 40 charts, and won a Grammy for "Best Rap/Sung Collaboration" at the 2007 Grammy Awards, thanks to Mr. Flossy being featured. The video to accompany the single featured Love in an ever so see through shirt outfit dancing and moving throughout. The album, The Real Me, was released in March debuting at #10 with 110k copies due to low promotion and the flopping single. Ever since the album has been certified 2x platinum, selling about 2.4m albums, thanks to the two latter singles. It also ended peaking at #2. "Games" life was relatively short on the charts, so to hold up album sales until the next single, her label released a radio only single titled "My Boots". A live video was released to promote on TRL, and the single went #1 on airplay. The second single released was The Future written track, "Only U". The track became a HUGE hit for Love, peaking within the top 3 of the Hot 40 charts, lasting 12 weeks and being certified Gold. It also became her first official #1 single, peaking on top of the pop charts. The third and final single released from the album was the sexually driven "Touch Me". The track became Brit's then biggest hit peaking within the top 2 of the Hot 40 charts, and becoming the most downloaded song of 2006. One more radio single was released during the Christmas season, titled "Simply Country Girl", and like her first radio-only single, it peaked at #1. 2007: My Desire Britney took nearly a year off from releasing new music to focus on her life, but in April 2007, she released a brand new album, My Desire. It saw a better debut than her debut album, starting at #2, but had lukewarm sales of 142k copies due to the low 2007 sales. It ended up only selling about 812k copies total, becoming her lowest selling album. The first single, "Time Out", instantly became Love's signature song, at the moment, debuting at #1 on the Hot 40 charts, giving her her first number one single. It was however written by Magic Beatz and not Love herself. The video for the single became one of her best of her career. The second single released from the album was the club track, "Steamy", featuring ex-boyfriend Dane Conners. The single had a moderate debut at #5, where it peaked, but however had a very long lasting run on the charts. Better than any of her other singles released before it. It also became her least promoted track. A third single was set to be released. Choices were pointed towards the track, "Let You Be", but Britney halted promo on the album leaving her management and some fans furious. 2007-2008: Danger Zone Britney took another break, much smaller, to write and record a 3rd album. This was a surprise to fans considering her sophomore had just been released months before, and it hadn't exactly shipped the most promising units. However Britney went on to release Danger Zone. The album was released in mid-October 2007, competing in the same week of Kiara's 3rd album and the release of a new single from Kymi. Ultimately Kiara ended up with the #1 album, with Britney sliding at #2 with 263,000 copies sold that week. But to surprise the album moved up to #1 the next week selling another 205,000 copies. This gave Britney her first #1 album of her career. The album became the most praised out of her career, and got the most interest for being pure pop, and not mixed with urban/R&B like her first two albums. It was certified platinum just a month after release. The debut single released from the album was titled, "Get Me Off". This became Brit's signature single. It ended up debuting at #2 on the Hot 40, but just like her album, it moved up to #1 the next week giving her her second #1 single. It sold 747,700 copies. The track won Britney "Best Dance Recording" and "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance" at the 2008 Grammy Awards. The second single to come from the album was the dance track "Don't Move Too Fast", a definite fan favorite from the album. The video premiered in mid-December with Britney as the director. The single was released on January 7, 2008, debuting and peaking at #2. As of June 2nd, it sold 1,310,800 copies, becoming her top selling single, and longest running single on the chart with 21 weeks. The album was re-released as a Deluxe Edition on March 31, 2008. This idea came about after the huge success of the album. It opened at #1 with over 427,000 copies, and has since propelled the album to 3,590,260 albums based on the single itself, but ended with sales of over 4.5 million total with the release of the final single. The opening single, 3rd from the album, was "Private Show", which Britney premiered at the 2008 Grammy Awards, as the show's opener. The track was praised by critics. The song features new rapper Joakim. It debuted at #33, making the highest debut for an unofficial release, but two weeks later rose to #1 to last two weeks, giving her her third number one. It sold 1,057,800 copies, sliding in as her second single to surpass 1,000,000 total copies. The fourth single was a double ballad release, the first since 2006's "Only U", "Hypnotized / Try To Run". "Try To Run" is a favorable ballad from the Deluxe re-release, while "Hypnotized" was a fan favorite from the original album. Britney premiered the video for "Try To Run" in early June to critical praise, while "Hypnotized" didn't receive an official video, but a fan made contest instead. Due to the industry failing only weeks after the single's release, no sales record was tallied, however they did manage to peak at #3. 2008-2009: Explicit Britney took the time for when the industry was in recession to write and record what would become her fourth album titled Explicit. In November 2007, Britney talked about writing for her next album already, despite previously and later saying she would end her career. In March 2008 during a special in support of her Danger Zone: Deluxe Edition release, Britney previewed tracks "Battlefield", "Without You", and another jazzy track. "Battlefield" ended up being the track to make the final cut. On November 17, 2008, Explicit was released to the world. The album debuted the next at #1 with sales tipping over 535,000 copies. This debut broke two records for Britney, first it being her first album to debut at #1 and also her highest first week sales. As of April 2009, the album had already sold 2.9 million copies. In September 2008, news of single "Unpredictable" releasing started. The industry was still quite dead at the time, so it didn't really begin it's run until it's release in October '08. The track debuted at #1 on the chart, becoming Britney's fourth #1 single, and selling over 860,000 copies, doing better than the first single from Danger Zone. Second single, "Move It Baby" was released December 31, 2008, debuting at #2 in the first week of 2009. Similar to what happen to "Don't Move Too Fast" in January 2008. However, on January 20, 2009 the charts revealed the single moving up to #1 after a record breaking week at airplay and hard promo. The single sold 643,680 physical copies before Billboard change it's format. As a digital single it has sold 65,000 units, bringing it's overall sales total to 708,680. A remix featuring Calvin Smith was released as a promo single in February and managed to reach #6 without any physical release. It would later have an official digital release, selling 265,000 digital copies. The official third, overall fourth, single "Explicit" was released March 31, 2009. It reached #2 on the Hot 40 Singles chart, giving Britney her third consecutive top 2 single from this era. It's other feats include reaching #1 on CHR/Pop's Top 40 Mainstream, giving her 3 #1s on the chart, the most for any Spotlight artist. It was the final single from the album. Along with the album was Britney's second tour, The eXXXposed Tour. It lasted nearly 2 months running from February 27th to April 15th, making an exclusive broadcasting stop on April 1, 2009. The tour was a success. 2010 Britney has been confirmed to release her first greatest hits compilation in January 2010, with a new single "Don't Love Me" to promote it. More information is expected to come in the upcoming weeks. Film & Television Despite dropping original plans to become an actress, Britney did appear in an iFame film titled Across The World, which grossed over $20,000,000 dollars at the box-office. However she hasn't really appeared in any more films since they became unpopular. Love did appear in an episode of Will & Grace early 2006. There were several reports of a reality show for Love. The first was rumored to be one following her and then-boyfriend Dane Conners around during their relationship, but that was dropped. Then one with the same concept, but would include footage of their breakup and the aftermath, but that was dropped as well after Britney pleaded she didn't want her private life aired anymore. Despite this, rumors of a personal reality show are arising once again. Products & Endorsements Love's success garnered her many opportunities for her career and getting her name out more. First came Pepsi who wanted Love to sponsor their product. Britney also has started 2 perfume lines. The first being called Curious, and the latest being released in December 2007 titled Dare. Curious was mildly promoted, but Dare got a promotional track recorded, as well as a small tour in support of the line. She is working a new fragrance for release in the Summer of 2009. Personal Life & Problems Kevin Parker and Paris Aguilera For some reason, Britney is one of the most interesting acts, along with the likes of Kiara. Even when Love first stepped on the scene she got drama surrounded around her. In March 2006, when giving an interview for her album, Britney said that Paris Aguilera was someone she admired for being so strong and sexy. Well Paris took this in a form that Britney was trying to copy or be like her. Britney kind of ignored Paris at that point, but they would mash up again. Another drama surrounding Britney at the time was her dating Kevin Parker. She had began dating him early in the scene, but in May 2006 problems began to arise. First Kevin was leaking to the media that Britney could've been pregnant. This pissed her off enough, but it was when the two had a fight that ended the relationship in police sirens and a bruised up Britney. Kevin was sentenced to 4 months in jail, but again wouldn't be the last of him. Dane Conners, Pregnancy, Drama In June 2006, Britney met Dane Conners who was beginning to break out in Unibe. The two began to exclusively date for months, until it was finally announced in October of the same year. In November 2006, Britney went on MTV and announced that she was a month pregnant. This threw everyone in a panic as Britney was so young and had just met Dane a few months back. Of course the two trouble makers arised. Paris began to harass Britney again calling her a whore, slut, and things of that nature. The two however did make up in early 2007. Mothers of fans of Love also protested against her for giving such a bad sign to their young children, specifically daughters, but Britney just ignored. Kevin Parker also imaginely popped back up when Britney received a death threat in the mail. It was revealed to be from Parker but Britney didn't file charges this time. Finally after a much heated 2 months, Britney gave birth to baby boy Britton Alan Love-Conners on January 21, 2007. But if you thought that was gonna end all drama...it didn't. When things seemed to go smoothly, in April 2007, just before the release of her album, Britney and Dane split. Dane accused Britney of cheating, Britney accused of Dane of hurting her emotionally, revealing he said that he didn't want a baby. This led to Britney saying that the baby's father was actually Kevin's. Things seemed to die down again, but yet it moved right back up when a judge ordered that a test be proven that Dane was or wasn't the father. After this Britney began to act erratic going as far as leaving the country, canceling interviews, and ending promotion of her album. In September 2007 it was announced that Dane was the father and Britney confessed in court that she lied due to what Dane was repeatedly telling her on how he didn't want to be a father. In the end custody was split 50/50 and the two hold that down today. Rumors wurled that Britney was gonna fight for full custody due to Dane not really giving Britton attention, but that was never confirmed. In November 2007 another rumor came up, this time on Dane's part, that he was gonna fight for full custody because he doesn't think Britton is safe with Britney, especially when she breaks down. That was denied. Today, in 2009, the two share custody of son Britton as Dane lives in a remote area. Martin Johnson, Vegas Wedding, Annulment Finally after settling all her past drama down, Britney seemed to meet the perfect candidate for love. Martin Johnson of The Great Escape met Britney in October when his band were beginning to promote themselves. The two began a steady relationship. But of course rumors began that the relationship was pure sex based and nothing more. But that wasn't the case when the 2 married in a casino in Vegas just weeks later. This threw the media in a frenzy yet again. However the marriage lasted as long as it took for them to date. Britney annuled the marriage on November 24, 2007, citing that she and Martin were both intoxicated when they performed the procedure. Court Case with Diamond In January 2008, Britney kicked off the year filing complaints of unproper promotion of a track called "The Anthem" in which she features with another Unibe artist named Diamond. The case however has been dropped after agreements were made between the parties. Jason Daniels, Joakim, & Aiden Stevens Rumors arose in early 2008 that Britney was dating rock star Jason Daniels. That was later disclaimed, when it was revealed that she was actually dating rapper Joakim. After a brief two months of dating, Britney broke it off with Joakim on good terms. Just a few days after she went on a date with ex Kevin Parker, but they denied a spark coming again. In May 2008, weeks after a breakup with Joakim, and dissing rumors of a Kevin hookup, Britney was spotted with an unidentifiable man, later confirmed producer Aiden Stevens. The two dated during the Summer. In August it was reported that Britney was pregnant, however when she returned in October she dismissed it and announced she had split from the producer. "Unpredictable" In October 2008, Britney's "comeback" single, "Unpredictable", was released causing a small stir. In a line in Verse 2 of the song Britney mentions, "Saying join the circus, could you please get more serious". In Summer of 2008, pop/rock singer Kymi had a song on her new album titled "The Circus", which speaks negatively about pop stars and how they achieve success. That's the only obvious call-out, while rumors spread that she also calls out Kiara in lines about "jealousy". Kymi retaliated by only saying that she never said who the song was about. Weight Issues In the beginning of 2009 Britney had seemed to have some issues with her weight. Performances of her in January showed the singer fitting barely into tight leather get-ups for performances of her then single "Move It Baby". Later in February photos leaked of the pop singer filming the remix for the same song, but looking a bit fuller than usual. Then once her tour started first show performances claimed the singer was a little too thick in the performance outfits. Britney ignored all the rage and came back looking a bit thinner in later performances. Ethan Randall Britney began a relationship with the new hot singer Ethan Randall in the midst of 2009's beginning. The male crooner himself confirmed it to Ryan Seacrest in an interview in February 2009. But only a month in and rumors began to swirl the two had broken up. A message leaked of Britney reportedly telling Ethan he was a cheat and that it was over. Ethan himself later squashed the rumors and called it a fake. The relationship however did end soon. Discography Albums *''The Real Me, Released March 20, 2006 *My Desire, Released April 9, 2007 *Danger Zone, Released October 8, 2007 *Explicit, Released November 17, 2008 Compilations & EPs *[[Journey Through Love: The Hits|''Journey Through Love: The Hits]], Released January 21, 2010 Tours *2008: The Open Diary Tour *2009: eXXXposed Tour Awards 2008 iFame Video Awards *Video of The Year for "Get Me Off" *Best Female Video for "Private Show" *Best Dance Video for "Get Me Off" *Best Cinematography in a Video for "Private Show" *Best Choreography in a Video for "Get Me Off" *Best Collaboration in a Video for "Private Show" American Music Awards *Best Female Artist *Best Album for "Danger Zone" *Best Single for "Get Me Off" *Video of The Year for "Get Me Off" *Single of The Year for "Don't Move Too Fast" *Album of The Year for "Danger Zone" *Artist of The Year Grammys *Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Get Me Off" - Winner *Best Short Form Music Video for "Get Me Off" *Best Dance Recording for "Get Me Off" - Winner *Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals for "Steamy" - Winner *Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals with Kelly for "Uh Huh (Yeah Baby)" *Best Rap Performance with Mr. Flossy for "My Baby" *Best Rap/Sung Performance with Mr. Flossy for "My Baby" 2007 Unibe Music Awards *Best Pop Video - "Touch Me" *Best Choreography Video - "Touch Me" *Act of The Year American Music Awards *Best Video of The Year - "Time Out" *Best Pop Album - "My Desire" *Best Female Artist Grammys *Best Rap/Sung Performance for "I'm Playing Games" - Winner *Best Pop Collaboration With Vocals for "I'm Playing Games" *Best Pop Vocal Album for "The Real Me" 2006 Unibe Pop Awards *Best Love Song for "Only U" - Winner *Song of The Year for "Only U" *Best Choreography for "Touch Me" *Best Dance Video for "Touch Me" - Winner *Best Promoted Act Billboard Awards *Pop Single of The Year for "Touch Me" *Pop Female Artist of The Year